1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus with platforms for lifting objects, and more particularly to such platforms that contain a mechanism driven by a motor to raise and lower the platform with respect to a base frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pickup trucks have a rear tail gate that tilts downward to permit loads to be placed onto a cargo bed for transport. Vans have rear doors which open to provide access to the cargo area so that objects can be placed into and removed from the van. Typically, one or more persons carry the load to and from the pickup truck or van. If the load is relatively heavy or cumbersome for people to carry, a forklift or other type of industrial truck is used to pick the load off the ground, raise it to the height of the cargo bed of the vehicle. The industrial truck can be utilized with the reverse process to unload the vehicle. However, there are often situations where an industrial truck is unavailable at the location where the pickup truck or van is to be loaded or unloaded. In addition, industrial trucks are relatively expensive especially for facilities where they are used infrequently.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a simpler apparatus for lifting objects to the height of the cargo bed of a motor vehicle so that the objects can be transferred from the ground onto the cargo bed.
In other situations it also is desirable to raise a machine to a level at which a mechanic is able to conveniently perform repairs and maintenance. For example, garden tractors and motorcycles are often raised to workbench height to facilitate access in order to repair and service to various components.